


to let yourself be fine

by wintersweather



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: but i'll go if you do, too





	to let yourself be fine

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "lucky people" by waterparks!

"I can't do this, Pat." His voice shakes nearly as much as his hands. Pat holds him tighter. "I know I've practiced tons of times but - I just -" He pauses, looking down at their intertwined hands, Pat's thumb rubbing over his. "I'm gonna mess up." He sighs finally.

Pat shakes his head, leaning down and forward to try and see around the curtain of hair obscuring Brian's face. "Hey, no. You're gonna do amazing." He reassures, Brian making a sour expression in response. "I mean it. I've heard you, Bri. You've worked so hard." 

Brian's chest is burning. He knew they'd be late if they lingered much longer, but standing up seems impossible at the moment. "I know, I just. It's. You know?" He lifts his chin, blinking at Pat through his hair, eyes wide behind his glasses. "What if I screw it up really bad? Or forget all my words? Or-"

Pat lets go of Brian's left hand, bringing his up to tuck Brian's hair behind his ear. Brian seems pale, now that he's not shadowed, and Pat's heart sinks as he listens. "Shh, you won't. Just trust me, okay?" His palm rests against Brian's face, stroking his cheekbone gently. Brian's expression softens, leaning into Pat's touch as he closes his eyes. "Take some deep breaths, Bri. It's okay." Pat encourages, and feels a bit like a fraud. If course, he doesn't know if it'll _really_ be okay, but he hopes it will at least. 

The most he can do is make Brian hope, too.

Brian's typically optimistic, just upbeat enough to contrast Pat's solemn pessimism. He can't help but feel like the roles are reversed now, him trying to cheer Brian up. He's not very good, he's finding, but Brian takes deep breaths anyway because it feels better than the shallow ones he's been taking. He squeezes Pat's hand and Pat squeezes back, offering Brian a smile. Brian dips his head and looks away, biting his lower lip. The shaking eases up, at least.

"You should head out there." Pat suggests quietly, tries to ignore Brian's visible flinch. "I'll be right there, Bri. Always." His voice is barely above a whisper as he presses his forehead against Brian's, glasses almost bumping together. 

"I love you." Brian murmurs, and it's not what Pat expects but he says it back just as gently. Brian almost smiles, turning his face to kiss Pat's palm instead of adding anything verbally, and Pat's quick to replace that hand with his own mouth, kissing insistently. Brian makes a soft noise, eyes slipping close as he leans into Pat, holding his hand just a bit tighter.

Pat's the first to pull away. "Ready?" He asks, and Brian's lids flutter open, looking up at him over the rims of his glasses.

"As I'll ever be, Pat Gill."

**Author's Note:**

> they r in loev,,,,,,,
> 
> tumblr: easterntimecryprid  
> twitter: estcryptid


End file.
